Born to kill
by the princess of the winds
Summary: Isabella es la única sobreviviente de una raza de vampiros, y luego de estar cinco décadas encerrada en la Central de Investigaciones, logra escapar. Tratando de comenzar una nueva vida, se encuentra con los Cullen, seres tan parecidos a ella, pero al mismo tiempo muy diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

Born to kill

.

.

.

En una pequeña habitación de la Central de Investigaciones, solo se encuentran un científico; un hombre contratado hace seis meses y que por asares del destino fue elegido para manejar la videocámara; y una hermosa joven adolescente.

La adolescente esta sentada frente a la videocámara, pero su rostro es parcialmente cubierto por las sombras que gobernaban el cuarto, gracias a que este es solo iluminado por una lamparita de baja graduación.

El científico toma el listado de preguntas, y se asegura de ponerse al lado del camarógrafo y no salir en el video, mientras que este odia su suerte y desea salir de allí.

La cámara se enciende, y comienza a grabar la pequeña entrevista que se llevara a cabo.

La voz pastosa del científico es la primera en romper el inquietante silencio.

-Soy el doctor August Marshall, hoy es 25 de septiembre del 2013, y la hora exacta es 19:37 pm. Me encuentro en la Central de investigaciones Secretas, realizando la entrevista correspondiente a nuestro último sujeto de investigación que aun queda con vida, este se identifica con el número 210.- Mientras el doctor decía esto, la 210 se mantenía inmóvil -Muy bien, comencemos-.

El enfoque de la cámara era un poco borroso, por culpa del temblor que recorría el cuerpo del camarógrafo. El doctor Marshall no le presto atención a esto, y continuo con la entrevista a la 210, la cual era en secreto su preferida de entre todos lo que habían sido capturados. El se alegraba enormemente de que hubiese sobrevivido.

-Es un gusto conocerte personalmente 210, ¿Qué te parece si te presentas, y nos cuentas algo de ti?- Pregunto educadamente el Sr. Marshal, aunque era evidente de que la adolescente no tenia opción sobre si deseaba o no responder.

La 210 pestaño solo una vez, y mientras observaba fijamente la cámara con sus ojos marrones, empezó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Salvatore, pero aquí soy llamada 210- Respondió la joven, su tono era frió y monótono, pero aun así su voz no perdía su hermosura y encanto.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, cuantos aparentas y hace cuanto estas aquí?- Pregunto el medico, encantado por escuchar por primera vez la voz de su fascinación personal.

-Tengo 200 años, aparento eternamente 17 años, y llevo encerrada aquí cinco décadas- Volvió a responder la 210.

August Marshall asintió, y el pobre camarógrafo tembló. El sabía lo que había allí y conocía en donde se estaba metiendo cuando acepto ese trabajo como ayudante de laboratorio, pero era la primera vez que estaba directamente con uno de los sujetos.

-Entiendo, ¿Tú sabes exactamente lo que eres?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Si, soy una vampireza. La mas poderosa según decían mis compañeros- Contesto.

El camarógrafo trago en seco.

-¿Qué dones tienes?- Siguió cuestionando el medico.

-La cantidad de dones que tengo son incalculables- Respondió.

-¿Cuándo bebes sangre recibes mas dones?-.

-Ustedes me estuvieron observando durante 50 años, creo que saben la respuesta- La mirada del medico le pedía que respondiera la pregunta, y ella con fastidio lo hizo- No, los dones no los recibo por beber sangre-.

Al ver su fastidio, decidió dejar de hacer esas preguntas, además parecía como si al camarógrafo le fuera a dar un ataque cardiaco.

-¿De donde eres y como llegaste aquí?- Le pregunto el científico.

La joven dio un ligero e inaudible resoplido. Ellos sabían muy bien como había llegado allí, y toda esta entrevista le parecía estupida, pero aun les iba a seguir con el juego, hacía mucho que no mantenía una conversación con alguien… más exactamente desde que todos sus compañeros murieron intentando escapar. Pero eso no le sucedería a ella, sus compañeros habían sido tontos y no calcularon las probabilidades ni nada; se habían confiado de sus dones y potenciales físicos, y no previeron que los guardias y armamentos eran mayores a los que a ellos se les presentaban; pero ella si lo había hecho, lo había hecho durante cinco décadas, y por fin estaba lista para escapar y destruir todo lo que se atreviera a interferir en su camino.

Ella contesto la pregunta.

-Nací en Inglaterra, y llegue aquí gracias a que ustedes, atraparon a todo mi clan con sus malditas armas, y nos encerraron aquí-Sus palabras no fueron mas que un susurro, y aunque ni el rencor ni la rabia que sentía en ese momento se traspasaron en sus palabras, la frialdad de su tono de voz daban mas terror que cualquier amenaza explicita.

Al camarógrafo lo invadió un nuevo nivel de terror, y decidió que no le importaba nada y que renunciaría a esa área. No era lo suficientemente valiente para el tratar con una muchacha que podría matarlo en menos de dos segundos.

El doctor estuvo a punto de presionar el botón, que les daría aviso a los guardias que se encontraban afuera, de que algo iba mal. Pero logro controlarse.

Isabella Salvatore continuo imperturbable mientras observaba las reacciones de los dos hombres que se encontraban frente a ella.

-¿Va a continuar con la entrevista?- Pregunto tranquilamente, pero sin quitar su tono frió.

-S-Si, ¿Q-Qué le gusta hacer?- Pregunto el doctor, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

"_¿Es en enserio?"_ Se pregunto internamente Isabella, al escuchar esa pregunta. No era como si pudiese hacer mucho estando encerrada entre cuatro paredes, y solo saliendo de ellas para hacer pruebas.

-Me agrada calcular cosas- Respondió simplemente.

-¿Qué te agrada calcular?- La respuesta de la 210 había interesado al medico, ya que no entendía que era lo que le gustaba calcular.

-Cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, he calculado cuantas veces a temblado la persona que graba este video; también he calculado cuantos guardias hay afuera y cuanto tiempo tardaría en salir de aquí y destruir todo- Contesto tranquilamente.

Tanto el científico como el ayudante de laboratorio, se quedaron estáticos.

-¿Tú pretendes escapar, 210?- Pregunto el medico, cuando volvió a recuperar su voz.

-No pretendo quedarme aquí toda mi vida, la cual es mucha considerando que soy inmortal- Contesto ella.

Volvió a caer el silencio.

-¡No puedes escapar de aquí! ¡Es imposible!- Grito el científico. El camarógrafo no se movía, y tampoco parecía respirar.

-Nada es imposible, solo difícil de hacer- Respondió la preciosa adolescente.

-¡Todos tus compañeros murieron por intentarlo! ¡Tu destino no será diferente!- Volvió a gritar el medico.

-Usted se equivoca, mis compañeros fueron tontos y no calcularon la probabilidades, yo si, ¿Y le cuanto un secreto? Ellas hoy están a mi favor-.

Isabella se levanto de su silla, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

-S-Siéntese en la silla, 210, ¡No me obligue a llamar a seguridad! No quiero que muera- Dijo el hombre que había trabajado durante 30 años en la Central de Investigaciones Secretas, y que amaba secretamente a esa hermosa y misteriosa joven.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a sentarme. Es hora de que sea libre- Contesto ella, mientras la cámara tomaba sus ojos marrones volverse violetas, y al Doctor August Marshall caer muerto luego de haber presionado el botón de emergencia.

Los cinco guardias que se encontraban en la puerta, entraron apresuradamente a la habitación, pero Isabella fue más rápida y dos segundos después estos también caían al piso, muertos.

El camarógrafo logro reaccionar, y soltó la cámara que aunque cayo al piso, siguió grabando. El dio un paso atrás, y poso su vista en esos hipnotizantes ojos violetas. Sabia que iba a morir, y suplicaba internamente de que su inevitable muerte fuera indolora. Ella fue rápida y gentil cuando mato a ese ayudante. Ese hombre nunca le había hecho daño, y no tenia nada contra el.

La 210 camino lenta y acompasadamente hacia la salida de ese oscuro cuarto.

En cuanto dio un paso fuera, los gritos empezaron, las alarmar comenzaron a sonar, y el infierno se desato en la Central de Investigaciones Secretas.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les agrade mi historia.

Un saludo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Llevaba horas corriendo por el bosque, el fuego y los disparos los había dejado atrás hacia mucho, pero aun así no me detuve.

La luna me iluminaba y me daba la bienvenida luego de no habernos visto por mucho tiempo. Se sentía bien poder correr libre, sin ataduras y sin control.

Continué atravesando ese inmenso bosque que no parecía tener fin. No sabía exactamente donde me encontraba, pero estaba segura que había logrado llegar a Inglaterra, ya que hacia unos cuantos kilómetros me había dado cuenta que el lugar donde me tenían encerrada quedaba en Irlanda.

Seguí corriendo, pero a cada instante iba más lento. Había utilizado mucha energía para escapar de la Central de Investigaciones. Además de que mi cuerpo me avisaba que la luna pronto se volvería a ocultar de mí, y el sol no tardaría en salir.

Intente apresurar mi paso, pero no conseguí mucho.

Me mantuve en movimiento cuanto mas pude, pero inevitablemente caí al suelo, rendida ante el agotamiento físico y psicológico.

Los rayos del sol estaban a punto de mostrarse, y mi cuerpo me gritaba que me escondiera. Sabía que no podría soportar la luz estando tan mal alimentada y tan extenuada.

Tirada en el piso en ese inacabable bosque, pensaba en que era preferible morir así, a tener que hacerlo en manos de esos humanos.

Cuando ya me había rendido, escuche el suave murmullo de un pequeño río. Lo reconocí al instante. Era el encantador ruido del río que lindaba al castillo de mi clan.

Con mi última onza de esfuerzo y con la esperanza de llegar al que siempre había considerado mi hogar, me levante, tambaleando, pero me levante. No puede correr, así que solo camine lo mas apresuradamente que puede. Fui atravesando el bosque, que prontamente fui reconociendo.

Las ramas me golpeaban, pero no me importaba, yo seguí caminando.

Traspasando los centenarios árboles de cerezos que yo misma había ordenado plantar, vi el imponente castillo del clan Salvatore. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, y sabía que si pudiese lloraría de la alegría y alivio que sentía.

Me apure a pesar del agotamiento, y cuando llegue a la puerta de madera maciza, junte todas mis fuerzas y la empuje. No se abrió completamente, pero si lo suficiente pare permitirme pasar. Entre justo en el momento en que los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar todo el exterior. Cerré la puerta como pude, y me gire a observar mi hermoso castillo.

Todo seguía tal cual lo habíamos dejado la última vez, su belleza inmaculada de principios del siglo pasado continuaba igual.

Fui recorriendo el lugar en pequeños pasos, observando que nadie había entrado. Por suerte los humanos y sus malditas armas, nos habían atrapado un día en que todos habíamos ido de cacería, y no encontraron nuestro castillo. Estoy segura de que hubiesen destruido todo.

Llegue al cuarto de música, donde se encontraba mi preciado piano. Me senté en mi antiguo banquillo que se encontraba frente al piano de cola negro. Siempre que tocaba o cantaba todos se reunían a escucharme, incluso nuestro maestro, el jefe del clan. El siempre me decía que jamás había escuchado a humano o vampiro tocar y cantar tan hermoso.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se extendió por mi rostro, mientras pensaba que nunca mas podría tener esos momentos, y que tampoco podría ver de nuevo a mis compañeros.

Apoye mi frente en la tapa del piano, y me quede allí descansado solo mi cuerpo, porque mi mente se empeñaba en seguir recordando las muertes de todos los que conocía. Mi cabeza me recordaba cuando cada uno de ellos me habían dicho que escaparían, y yo sabiendo que fallarían, les rogaba que desistieran y que calcularan sus probabilidades. Pero ellos no me escuchaban a pesar de que sabían que tenía razón, estaban desesperados por salir, incluso nuestro maestro estaba así. Los humanos nos daban sangre insuficiente, y además nos ataban con esas cadenas que tenían una aleación de titanio y diamante. Yo me hubiese vuelto loca como ellos, sino hubiera estado pensando en una forma racional de escapar sin morir.

No se en que momento mi mente dejo de pensar, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el crepúsculo ya había llegado.

Me levante sintiéndome mas fuerte, aun necesitaba alimentarme, pero por ahora soportaría.

Subí las elegantes escaleras de mármol que conducían a la biblioteca de mi maestro, a la cual solo podían entrar el y yo. Porque si, yo había conseguido que el desconfiado y autoritario Marcos Salvatore, jefe del clan Salvatore, me permitiera entrar a su biblioteca personal. El me tenia confianza, y al haber sido la ultima en ser creada por el, me veía como a una hija menor.

Abrí con cuidado las puertas que me conducían a la habitación con más libros que alguna vez pudiese llegar a imaginar. En ese cuarto había miles y miles de libros apilados correctamente en sus estantes. De solo verlos, deseaba poder volver a sentarme en silencio junto a mi maestro en uno de los sillones de cuero negro, y leer hasta que terminara todos o hasta que mis compañeros me fuesen a buscar, para divertirnos un rato.

Sacudí la cabeza, despejando los recuerdos. No tenía mucho tiempo, no sabia si había otras centrales como en la que me mantuvieron atrapada, y si eran concientes de mí y de que ya había escapado.

Camine rápidamente hacia donde Marcos Salvatore, me había confiado que guardaba el dinero, los papeles y todo lo que nos proveía la buena existencia que llevamos por mas de doscientos años.

Abrí la caja fuerte, y realmente me sorprendí. Allí había billetes de diferentes países, acciones de diferentes empresas, y varios papeles que acreditaban a la familia Salvatore como la dueña de varias corporaciones CEO. No tenia ni idea de si los billetes estaban en uso o si las compañías todavía existían pero aun así los tome.

Cuando quite eso, vi una pequeña cajita azul. Apoye los papeles en el escritorio de caoba que se encontraba a mi lado, y agarre la cajita azul.

Tome su tapa con cuidado y la saque. Adentro tenia pasaportes, documentos de identidad y tarjetas de crédito. Busque la mía, ya que estaban también las de mis compañeros. Fruncí el ceño, ya que a medida que me fijaba veía que nuestros apellidos eran diferentes.

Encontré el mió. Lo separe, y volví a guardar los demás. Lo abrí curiosa por descubrir mi nuevo nombre.

_Isabella Marie Swan Salvatore._

Me sorprendí al leerlo. Me habían puesto un segundo nombre diferente y me habían agregado un apellido, pero aun así era la única que conservaba el apellido Salvatore en los documentos falsos.

Decir que no me alegre por conservar mi apellido, seria mentir.

Observe un papel que se encontraba detrás de mi pasaporte. Era una tarjeta de presentación.

_M. McCalister_

_Devonshire 473, Londres, Inglaterra._

La tarjeta solo decía esto, pero en la parte trasera estaba escrita con la letra de mi maestro.

_Si en algún momento necesitas papeles ve a este lugar. El sabrá que hacer._

No estaba muy segura, pero si no tenia otra opción iría. Sinceramente no pensaba que esos documentos y tarjetas aun funcionaran.

Cerré la caja fuerte, volví a agarrar todos los papeles, y fui a donde se encontraba mi habitación.

Entre, y trate de no fijarme en nada, simplemente tome un bolso mediano que tenia y guarde las cosas.

Deje la maleta encima de la cama que casi nunca utilizaba, ya que yo y todo mi clan preferíamos los ataúdes, y me acerque al placard. La ropa que yo tanto amaba comprar aun se encontraba allí, aunque un poco malgastada.

Tome un vestido azul que me llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla y unos zapatitos negros, además de ropa interior. Era la vestimenta que se encontraba mejor conservada. En el bolso guarde dos vestidos menos conservados, pero que igual servían.

Me vestí, y tome el cepillo de oro que me había regalado Thomas, uno de mis compañeros al que consideraba mi hermano, y con el que siempre me cepillaba cuando estaba triste tratando de volverme a poner feliz.

Mientras me peinaba el cabello frente a mi antiguo espejo, me di cuenta de que a pesar de todos los años que había pasado encerrada, y a pesar de haber sufrido tanto, mi cuerpo se encontraba igual… bueno excepto mis ojos, estos se encontraban negros. Necesitaba cazar pronto.

Cuando termine de cepillarme, desee darme un baño, pero sabia que no podía.

Guarde mi adorado cepillo, y cerré la maleta.

Antes de salir de la habitación, me acorde de algo muy importante para mi.

Volví a abrir mi placard, y corriendo toda la ropa, encontré lo que había olvidado.

Mi capa negra se encontraba esperándome. La quite de allí y me la puse. Volver a sentir su tela suave como la seda, pero aun así gruesa y protectora, me hizo sonreír.

Finalmente lista, agarre la pequeña e improvisada maleta, y baje las escaleras que me conducían al recibidor.

Cuando llegue allí, mi sonrisa se borro. Me despedí con tristeza de mi amado castillo, de mis recuerdos… de mis días felices. Era consiente de que no podría volver en mucho tiempo.

Cerrando bien mi capa y poniéndome la capucha, abrí la puerta, y salí al mundo exterior que ahora se volvía a encontrar oscuro.

Empecé a correr dejando mi hogar atrás.

Me dirigí hacia donde había un pueblo lo bastante grande para que no se notara mucho la desaparición de una persona.

Por fin podría comer, aunque era poco seria lo suficiente para soportar un tiempo. Luego de pasar cincuenta años solo recibiendo cantidades de sangre mínimas, podría aguantar un día más para poder cazar tranquilamente en Londres. Porque así era, iba a ir a Londres a ver a esa persona que según había escrito mi maestro podría ayudarme.

.

.

.

Ya estaba saliendo el sol. Sus rayos se asomaban, pero esta vez no me preocupaba, estaba protegida por mi capa, además de que había podido alimentarme. El desafortunado, había sido un hombre adulto, borracho hasta lo imposible, y que me dio más asco que lo normal. Para cazarlo ni siquiera tuve que usar algún don, solo con verme y oírme me empezó a seguir.

Hacia unos minutos que ya había llegado a Londres. Todo estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Ahora había más ruido, y el olor del humo que desprendían los que parecían la evolución de los automóviles que yo había conocido, era insoportable.

Algunas personas que se encontraban caminando a esta hora de la mañana, me miraban, y yo deseaba llegar rápido a donde sea que debía ir. Estaba segura que una persona con capa negra no era muy común.

Completamente perdida, me acerque a una anciana humana a preguntarle donde quedaba la calle que buscaba.

Pude escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba al acercarme a ella. Su instinto me reconocía inconscientemente como una amenaza.

Me asegure de parecer lo más tierna que pude, no quería que saliera corriendo.

-Disculpe, sabe donde se encuentra la calle Devonshire, debo ver a mi abuela que esta enferma y me he perdido- Dije con la voz que utilizaba cuando deseaba que mis compañeros hicieran lo que quisiera.

La mujer prácticamente cayó a mis pies luego de mi rostro tierno, y mi voz dulce que aun poseía el acento ingles.

-Por supuesto, niña, no estas lejos- Me contesto, y luego me explico como llegar.

Me alegraba que a pesar de que los odiaba, que aun quedaran humanos amables.

Camine hacia donde me había indicado ir, y llegue a la dirección.

El lugar que me indicaba la tarjeta era una enorme construcción de varios pisos, en mi época no eran muy comunes. Había una placa dorada que decía:

_Jenks_

_Abogado_

Era extraño ¿No tendría que decir McCalister?

Abrí la puerta, y entre con precaución.

En la que parecía la recepción, había una chica de cabello rubio y maquillada de manera bastante excesiva, su ropa me pareció muy extraña y algo corta, pero me sentí feliz de que por fin las mujeres se pudieran vestir así. En cuanto pudiera, iría a ver los locales de venta, y compraría un poco.

Ella me vio algo sorprendida por mi vestimenta. Mientras me acercaba a ella, me saque la capucha dejando mi rostro nuevamente al descubierto.

Cuando hice eso, observe un brillo de intuición y comprensión.

-Buenos días, deseo ver al señor McCalister- Dije cortésmente. No me gustaba tener que hablar con humanos, y mucho menos tener que estar exponiéndome a ellos. Todavía pensaba que los guardias de alguna central parecida a la que destruí, entrarían y me volverían a encerrar.

-Buenos días, lamento informarle que el señor McCalister murió hace ya algunos años- Me respondió la mujer.

Me quede un poco desorientada, verdaderamente no me esperaba eso. Si el hombre estaba muerto significaba que era humano.

-Gracias por avisarme- Eso fue lo único que pude decir. ¿Qué demonios haría ahora? ¿Ir al mercado negro haber si encontraba alguien que falsificara identidades? ¿Y para conseguir dinero? ¿Tendría que robar un banco?

Estaba por salir, cuando escuche la voz de la mujer.

-¡Espere señorita! El señor McCalister murió, pero esta su sucesor, que es de la misma confianza y se encuentra aquí- Me dijo.

¿Su sucesor? No estaba muy segura, no era quien estaba escrito en la tarjeta. Pero no tenía nada que perder, sino me aseguraba de tener una nueva identidad y tratar de recuperar el dinero que le pertenecía a mi clan, estaría mas perdida de lo que ya estaba.

-Esta bien, ¿Podría atenderme hoy?- Le pregunte.

-Si, el ahora se encuentra disponible, aunque debo advertirle que no suele trabajar si no hay una cita previa- Me aclaro. Esperaba que me atendiera, aunque si era necesario me metería en su oficina a mi velocidad sobrehumana y luego de que haga lo que necesitaba, lo mataba y listo.

-Encárguese de que me atienda- Le ordene con voz autoritaria.

Ella me miro y asintió.

-Como le dije, veré si el desea atenderla- Respondió. No me agradaron esas palabras,

¿_"Si el desea atenderla"?_ El tendría que estar ansioso y desesperado porque la ultima vampira del clan Salvatore viniera a verlo… si, sabia que el probablemente no me conociera ni tampoco a mi clan, pero me daba igual, yo había sido criada incluso desde humana para ser respetada y obedecida.

-Asegúrese de que lo haga- Cuando hable, no pude contener mi tono amenazante.

No me contestó, sino que tomo rápidamente el teléfono fijo que tenía sobre su escritorio y marco un número.

Escuche sonido del teléfono sonar en el cuarto piso del edificio, una voz ronca y adulta contesto.

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que me habías dicho que no tenia citas por hoy- Su acento no era ingles, creo que era estadounidense.

A la recepcionista el corazón le latía rápido y el olor que desprendía el miedo se encontraba presente en ella. Creo que con mi voz y mi rostro amenazante la había asustado un poco más de lo que pretendía hacerlo.

Cuando levanto su vista del teléfono para mirarme, y se dio cuenta de que la observaba, volvió a bajar su cabeza y su corazón acelero la carrera que parecía estar corriendo.

-Lo siento, señor Jenks, pero llego una chica y…- Intento decir ella, pero el supuesto señor Jenks no le permitió terminar. ¡Que maleducado! ¿No le habían enseñado que a una dama no se la interrumpe?

-No me importa, sabes que yo no trabajo si no hacen una cita previa- Dijo enojado. Pero si el estaba enojado, yo lo estaba aun mas, nadie jamás se había denegado a recibirme, y hoy no seria el día en que empezaran a hacerlo.

-¡Es que…!- La voz de la recepcionista que presentía mi enojo, sonaba desesperada.

Me acerque a ella de forma rápida, pero aun así guardando mis apariencias humanas.

-Dame el teléfono- Le ordene.

La mujer me obedeció de forma automática, no sabia si por mi don o por el pánico. No sentí mi cuerpo más débil, así que seguramente era por su propio miedo.

Tome la bocina del teléfono, justo cuando el estúpido humano iba a cortar la llamada.

No se lo permití, y hable antes.

-Quiero hablar con usted- Le dije de forma cortante y fría.

-¿Q-Quién es?- Me respondió tartamudeando.

-En este momento mi nombre no le interesa, yo quiero hablar con usted personalmente en este instante, y no me importa que no quiera- Mi tono de voz era el mismo que utilizaba en la Central, era ese tono carente de emoción, pero que también demostraba que lo que yo deseaba lo conseguía sin importarme el precio. Era un tono un poco despectivo, que aun así conservaba el melodioso sonido que tenia una voz vampirica.

-Esta bien, dígale a la recepcionista que puede venir a mi oficina- Me contesto, y yo le corte el teléfono.

Me gire hacia la muchacha que se había alejado de mí lo más que le permitía el escritorio y parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

No quería que se muriera ahora así que volví a poner mi voz dulce.

-Me dijo que puedo ir a su oficina- Le dije, y cuando escucho mi voz, su miedo desapareció solo un poco.

-E-Esta b-bien, es en el tercer piso, y su oficina es la única de allí- Me dijo.

Le agradecí, y fui hacia su oficina tomando un ascensor que parecía mucho mas grande y seguro que el que yo utilizaba antiguamente. Realmente me enfurecía haberme perdido tantos avances tecnológicos, pero lo que mas me enojaba era saber que mis compañeros jamás podrían verlos.

Cuando baje de ese ascensor, camine directamente a una puerta de madera de dos puertas.

"_Ja, estúpido humano, las puertas de mi castillo son mas hermosas"_.

Tal vez ese pensamiento era un poco tonto, pero el odio y rencor que sentía por los humanos no podía compararse con nada. Ellos me habían encerrado, maltratado, humillado, y para no dejar nada al azar, también habían matado a mi clan. Lo peor era que tenía que seguir tratando con ellos para pedir su ayuda... ¡Su maldita ayuda! La cual no necesitaría si no hubiesen intervenido en mi vida. Sinceramente, me sentía patética al tener que hacer esto.

Tenia que calmarme, ya me vengaría, no estaba completamente de cómo pero lo haría.

Cuando logre controlarme, toque la puerta, ya que aunque lo odiara yo tenia educación y no era un ser tan subdesarrollado como ellos… Corte ahí mis pensamientos, no tenía sentido volver a enojarme y por "accidente" incendiar o algo parecido este lugar.

-Pase- Escuche la voz del hombre dándome un permiso que no necesitaba para pasar.

Abrí la puerta, mientras dejaba a mi rostro carente de cualquier expresión.

El Sr. Jenks era un hombre adulto, de cabello negro, piel algo morena, bastante gordo, y en sus ojos café oscuro pude ver lo nervioso que estaba aunque trataba de controlarse.

Mientras observaba la oficina, me fui acercando a el.

Su despacho tenía piso color caoba y las paredes estaban pintadas de un gris claro. Tenía una biblioteca algo grande que ocupaba la pared que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio negro, y al lado contrario del ventanal que en este momento estaba tapado por cortinas blancas. Eso me sorprendió bastante, sabio que los humanos preferían la luz solar, y no las lámparas eléctricas que iluminaban la habitación… ¿Qué tanto sabia este hombre?

El humano se levanto de su silla y se acerco rápidamente a mí.

Me detuve a unos pasos de su escritorio mientras el se acerco.

Reprimí el asco que me dio tocar su mano cuando me la tendió.

-Es un placer conocerla, soy Jasón Jenks- Se presento, al mismo tiempo que yo me deshacía de su agarre. Tome en cuenta que no se sorprendió por mi piel fría.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Salvatore- Dude un segundo antes de decirle mi apellido, aunque el no lo noto.

Me invito a tomar asiento y yo acepte. A pesar de que me habían enseñado que las capas debían quitarse cuando se entraba a un lugar cerrado no lo hice.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Srta. Salvatore?- Me pregunto.

No sabía muy bien como hacer esto, así que me decidí a decirle un poco más de lo que debería saber un humano, si en todo caso el no anteriormente no conocía algo sobre mi especie lo mataba y listo, aun tenia algo de hambre.

-Yo estuve un poco… aislada del mundo moderno, y cuando pude volver a mi hogar, lo hice sin mi familia, asi que ahora estoy sola y necesito poder manejarme. Mi padre me dejo papeles, pero temo que son demasiados antiguos para funcionar actualmente; el también me dio una tarjeta de presentación en la que se encontraba escrito el nombre del que era su colega pero que falleció hace unos años, y en la que había anotado que si necesitaba papeles el me ayudaría- Le explique brevemente.

-Entiendo, ¿Podría mostrarme los papeles antiguos?- Me pidió.

Apreté el bolso que se encontraba en mi regazo, si le daba los papeles vería que son de hace muchos años, y se daría cuenta que yo no había cambiado.

El noto mi indecisión.

-Creo que debo aclararle que no se tiene preocupar, trato usualmente con este tipo de casos y mi colega también lo hacia, el me explico que hay algunos clientes un poco... diferentes- Sus palabras sonaron serias y verdaderas.

Suspirè internamente. No tenia muchas opciones, así que creí en sus palabras.

_"Si te traiciona recuerda que aun tienes hambre"_

Ese recordatorio me dio ánimos para seguir con esto.

Abrí mi bolso negro, y saque los documentos de identidad, los pasaporte, tarjetas, y todo los papeles.

Se los entregue, y el los tomo con cuidado.

-Veo que su familia tiene muchas empresas, y también varias cuentas bancarias- Comento mientras examinaba los papeles.

Cuando termino de ver todo, volvió su mirada hacia mi.

-Los documentos de identidad y pasaportes podre hacerlos fácilmente, en cuanto a las cuentas bancarias y las empresas, podrá recuperar todo si es que siguen existiendo- Explico.

-Esta bien, dígame en cuanto tiempo estaría esto, y cuanto me costaría- No tenia mucho tiempo y tampoco dinero.

-Pagarme podría hacerlo cuando recupere sus cuentas bancarias, y en cuanto al tiempo, ¿de cuanto dispone?- Me pregunto.

-Ese es el mayor problema Sr. Jenks, tengo que desaparecer lo mas pronto posible-.

El asintió.

-Le prometo que le daré mañana en la mañana todos sus papeles, solo tiene que dejarme el día de hoy para solucionar algunas cosas-.

-Muchas gracias, veré que hago hasta mañana- Dije mientras me levantaba.

-Fue un placer conocerla- Se despidió.

Salí de la oficina, y baje a la recepción con el ascensor. Cuando llegue ahí la recepcionista se echo para atrás.

Con una maliciosa diversión me acerque a ella.

-¿Podrías decirme la hora?- Le pregunte.

Ella temblaba ligeramente.

-S-Son las 14:30, p-pero afuera esta nublado- Me contesto tartamudeando.

-Gracias- Le dije mientras salia, y me ponía la capucha de mi capa negra.

Pude escuchar su suspiro de alivio.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en un pequeño y aburrido parque. A mi no me gustaban estos lugares que estaban llenos de humanos que me miraban de forma extraña, y a los cuales yo odiaba con toda mi alma.

Intente ponerme a pensar formas de vengarme de ellos, pero estaba cansada y no creía encontrar un ataúd en el que pudiese dormir, además de que tenia hambre e iba a tener que esperar a que oscureciera para poder cazar tranquila.

Sin quererlo una frase del Sr. Jenks vino a mi mente.

_"Creo que debo aclararle que no se tiene preocupar, trato usualmente con este tipo de casos y mi colega también lo hacia, el me explico que hay algunos clientes un poco... diferentes"._

¿Clientes un poco diferentes? Obviamente se refería a los vampiros, pero yo estaba segura de que vampiros puros solo quedaba mi clan... o mas específicamente yo sola.

Buscando en mi memoria, recordé un antiguo libro en idioma latín que se encontraba en la biblioteca de mi maestro. En el se hallaba escrito que había otra clase de vampiros, pero que eran diferentes a nosotros.

Empece a buscar entre todos mis recuerdos y pensamientos, el día que Marcos me mostró ese libro.

FLASHBACK

Mis compañeros no se estaban en el castillo, yo me encontraba junto a mi maestro en su biblioteca. Lo observaba atentamente mientras el parecía buscar un libro en especial.

Utilice mi telepatía, cosa que siempre hacia cuando estaba aquí.

_"Maestro, ¿Que esta buscando? ¿Puedo_ ayudarlo?"Mi voz mental sonó tranquila.

_"Solo busco un libro en especial, Isabella, no te preocupes"_ Contesto, ya acostumbrado a escuchar mi voz en su cabeza.

-Aquí esta- Dijo en voz alta, mientras tomaba un libro que parecía muy antiguo, pero que igualmente estaba bien conservado.

Lo mire curiosa.

-Mira, este libro es uno de los mas antiguos que tengo. Aquí se explica las características de otra clase de vampiros muy diferentes a nosotros- Me comento.

Me levante de del sillón y me acerque a el.

_"¿De verdad hay otra clase de vampiros?"_ Nunca me había dicho eso.

_"Así es, Isabella. Te explicaré un poco, nosotros somos vampiros puros, pero ellos no. Ellos son diferentes a nosotros, ya que tienen la cualidad de que el sol no los debilita, sino que los hace brillar como si fueran de diamante. Su clase es una modificación de la nuestra"_ Me explico.

_"Entonces son mas fuertes que nosotros"_ Eso me preocupaba, pero si yo estaba aquí, lucharía con todas mis fuerzas contra quien nos atacase, por algo era la mas poderosa y a la que siempre trataban de proteger cuando me encontraba algo débil.

_"Te equivocas, pequeña. Estos vampiros aunque sean inmunes al sol, son más débiles que nosotros, ya que no tienen nuestra fuerza, ni velocidad ni agilidad"_ Dijo.

_"Entonces yo podría vencerlos"_ Dije feliz.

Me dio una mirada divertida.

-Tu podrías vencer a cualquiera- Volvió a hablar normalmente.

-¿Como se crearon estos vampiros?- Pregunte en un susurro, no estaba muy acostumbrada a hablar sin usar la telepatía.

Me sonrió. A el le agradaba escuchar mi voz normal.

-Un vampiro puro, mordió a un humano para transformarlo, pero a los tres días se arrepintió de hacerlo, y en vez de esperar a que la semana de conversión pasara, intento quitar su veneno para impedirlo. El neófito se despertó cuando este lo iba a intentar, y lo ataco. El vampiro puro se dio cuenta de que este vampiro era diferente a el, y por temor a no poder controlarlo, huyo y dejo libre al neófito. Este nuevo ser también se alimentaba de sangre, y no tardo mucho en convertir a mas vampiros por equivocación, que obviamente se volvieron igual que el. Nosotros nos dimos cuenta de estos seres unos meses después, pero decidimos dejarlos, para ver como se desarrollaban- Termino.

-Entonces los utilizaron como experimento- Concluí.

-Técnicamente si, los usamos de experimento- Me dio la razón.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo observaba el libro que aun estaba sosteniendo mi maestro.

-Ten, Isabella, si quieres puedes leerlo- Dijo a la vez que me extendía el manuscrito.

Lo tome rápidamente, y pensé un _"Gracias"_ destinado a el.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Volví al presente, extrañando el pasado. Sabia que pensar en mi maestro, en mis compañeros... en mi familia, solo me haría mas daño, pero simplemente se me hacía imposible no pensar en todo lo que tuve y en todo lo que perdí.

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, echando toda la melancolía. Tenia que concentrarme.

_"Otra raza de vampiros, Bella, concéntrate en eso"_ Mi vocecita racional hizo su acto de presencia y le obedecí.

Le di varias vueltas al asunto, y llegue a la conclusión de que si me llegaba a topar con alguno vería si eran peligrosos... y bueno, si lo eran podían ir despidiéndose de sus existencias.

Luego de eso, me quede sentada en el parque pensando mil y un cosas hasta que se hizo de noche.

.

.

.

Ya estaba oscuro, y yo me fui al peor barrio de Londres.

Tenia hambre y ademas quería ver si encontraba algún hotel vació donde pudiese descansar tranquila, asi que iba a tratar de ser rápida.

No tuve que esperar mucho para encontrar la presa perfecta. Era un hombre adulto, bastante desarreglado, y que no parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Mientras que el humano cruzaba un oscuro callejón, me aparecí detrás de el silenciosamente. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, yo ya lo había agarrado del cuello y perforado su piel con mis colmillos. El no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta el momento en que ya casi no le quedaba nada de sangre; cuando eso sucedió intento soltarse, pero fue en vano.

Quebré su cuello, y con mis uñas hice irreconocibles las marcas de mis dientes. Tire el cuerpo en un contenedor, y me fui caminando, mientras me limpiaba con la mano un pequeño hilo de sangre que se escurrió de mi boca.

No era la cena mas apetitosa que había tenido, pero podía conformarme por ahora.

Me fui caminando por esas calles oscuras, buscando algún hotel.

Luego de unos minutos encontré uno. No parecía un hotel familiar, y mucho menos uno de con el lujo al que se me había acostumbrado, ya que incluso las habitaciones de la Central parecían estar en mejor estado de lo que se veía del hotel... Bueno, tendría que conformarme.

_"Se ve que estas conformista, espero que no te dure mucho, porque yo no pienso habitar lugares de esta categoría ni conformarme con cenas de clase baja "_ Mande a callar a mi voz altanera, y me acerque al hotel.

Cuando entre, lo primero que vi fue a un chico de unos 19 años, tenia el pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos verdes, era un lindo humano, pero eso no quitaba la fea mueca de hartazgo que tenia en su rostro.

Me encamine hacia el con pasos silenciosos y elegantes.

El me miro de los pies a la cabeza, y una sonrisa idiota se extendió en sus labios.

-Hola, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Hable con voz inocente, tratando de que cayera en mi juego. Se que podría haberme ahorrado el tener que hacer esto si hubiese utilizado uno de mis dones o mi velocidad, pero quería ver aun conservaba mi capacidad de conseguir lo que quisiera.

-Si, claro, lo que quieras- Dijo tratando de sonar seductor. Quise reírme en su cara.

-Yo he perdido mi dinero, y me encuentro lejos de casa, ¿te importaría prestarme una habitación, por favor?-Le pedí.

-Claro, preciosa, no hay problema- Dijo.

El me dio una llave, y me dijo que pasaría personalmente a ver si necesitaba algo. Si, claro, si se me acercaba demasiado el humano no iba a tener un buen final.

Cuando llegue a la habitación número 11, no estaba muy segura de que esperar, pero he de decir que el cuarto estaba bastante limpio y arreglado.

Las paredes eran blancas, el piso de una madera poco conservada. Como muebles solo había una mesa pequeña con dos sillas, y una cama doble custodiada por dos mesitas de luz a los lados.

En este momento lo que mas necesitaba era poder bañarme, así que deje el bolso y mi capa sobre la cama, y me acerque al cuarto de baño.

Este no era muy grande y solo tenia lo básico, ademas de una botella de shampoo, acondicionador y también una toalla de cortesía. Yo odiaba tener que conformarme con poco, pero no estaba en una situación como para ponerme exigente. Así que suspire, me desnude y abrí la canilla de agua caliente.

Al sentir el agua chocarse con mi cuerpo, me permití olvidarme de todo y relajarme.

.

.

.

Me desperté agitada, todo estaba oscuro gracias a que había cerrado las cortinas antes de acostarme.

Me gire y observe la hora en el reloj que se encontraba sobre al lado de la cama.

7:30 am. Rezaba el aparato que no debía valer mas de una libra.

Me levante rápidamente y con energía. La cama no era muy cómoda pero había servido para ayudarme a recuperarme completamente.

Pase por el baño y me peine, mientras me ponía mi capa y tomaba el bolso. Debía ir a ver a Jenks.

Cuando baje vi al humano baboso dormido en el mostrador. En la noche había tocado mi puerta tres veces, pero al no contestarle se rindió.

Salí del lugar y observe el día, por suerte hoy estaba nublado y parecía que iba a llover. ¡Por fin algo estaba a mi favor! Esperaba que hoy fuera mi día y que Jenks tuviera todo listo.

_"Mas le vale tener todo listo, sino ya sabes que un desayuno nunca viene mal"._ Dijo mi vocecita. Estaba de acuerdo con ella.

.

.

.

Estaba fuera de el edificio. Esta vez había llegado rápido, ya que supe que calles debía tomar.

Me quite la capucha y abrí la puerta. En cuanto entre y la recepcionista me vio, su pulso aumento. Creo que alguien me reconocía.

Me acerque a ella.

-B-Buenos-s d-días- Saludo tartamudeando.

Le sonreí pero sin mostrar mis filosos colmillos.

-Buenos días, quiero hablar con el Sr. Jenks, dijo que iba a estar esperándome- Dije sin quitar mi sonrisa.

-Así es señorita, puede subir, el la esta esperando- Asentí, y fui hacia el ascensor que llevaba hacia la oficina que necesitaba.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, pude escuchar a la humana asustadiza avisarle a su jefe que yo estaba subiendo.

El espejo que se hallaba pegado al ascensor, me devolvía una imagen completamente mejorada a la de ayer.

El vestido negro hasta la rodilla, realzaba mi piel pálida perfecta que antes parecía opaca gracias a la mala alimentación y esfuerzo. También mis ojos, ahora cafés, y mi cabello castaño estaban mucho más "brillantes".

El ascensor se abrió en el piso seleccionado, y yo cruce el conocido pasillo. Toque la puerta y espere el odioso permiso de pasar.

Cuando lo escuche entre.

-Srta. Salvatore, que placer verla nuevamente- Dijo mientras me acercaba de forma rápida. Quería mis papeles e irme de allí.

-El placer sera mio si me dice que tiene lo que quiero- Conteste.

El humano falsificador saco del primer cajón de su escritorio un sobre color madera, y me lo entrego cuando llegue a el.

Rompí el sello que tenia en la tapa y saque los papeles que había dentro. Estaba todo, desde mis documentos hasta papeles de empresas.

Lo mire esperando que me dijera como había echo y el entendió.

-Las identificaciones y las tarjetas fueron fáciles de hacer, pero luego de pasar toda la noche revisando pude encontrar que sus empresas aun funcionan y he de decir que son empresas muy ricas y poderosas-.

Asentí.

-¿Pero como a echo para que los empresarios permitiesen que mi familia volviese a ser la dueña de las companias?- Pregunte. No creía que un humano cediera el poder de una empresa sin quejarse.

-No fue sencillo pero lo logre- No me dijo más nada, y yo permití que conservara su secreto.

-Muy bien, lo felicito Jenks. Entonces ahora ya puedo viajar legalmente en su mundo humano y tengo suficiente dinero para hacer lo que quiera ¿no?- Dije asegurándome de no descubrir alguna poco grata sorpresa mientras intentaba viajar.

-Yo he borrado su nombre de todas las bases de datos del mundo, y he reescrito su ficha de datos, ahora es usted oficialmente Isabella Marie Swan Salvatore- Dijo, y en su voz hubo orgullo.

Realmente lo felicitaba, en una noche había creado toda una identidad falsa.

-Entiendo, bueno creo que lo ultimo que debo preguntarle es si ya ha sacado sus honorarios de mi cuenta bancaria-.

-No Señorita Salvatore, esperaba que usted me diese el permiso de hacerlo- Me respondió.

Esto, más su forma rápida de trabajar y sin pretextos, me hizo creerle completamente que había tratado con otros vampiros. El era cociente que si había un error... bueno, lo mas probable era que terminara sin vida tirado en un callejón.

-Quite de mi cuenta el dinero necesario y el triple de eso como propina- Ordene.

El abrió sus ojos y movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

-Muy bien, fue un placer trabajar con usted- Me despedí y me encamine a la puerta.

-El gusto fue mio. No dude si necesita algo en avisarme- Lo escuche decirme antes de salir.

Tome el ascensor y aproveche para guardar mis papeles en el bolso.

Estaba por salir del lugar sin saludar a la recepcionista pero me detuve.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Decidí ser un poco amable con ella.

-Si, claro- Me dijo sin mucho miedo.

-Si tuvieras que volver a empezar toda tu vida de nuevo, ¿Qué seria lo que comprarías y a dónde viajarías?- Pregunte.

Ella me observo y pensó un segundo.

-Si tuviera que volver a empezar, viajaría a Estados Unidos y me compraría una casa allí, luego me iría comprando los objetos electrónico y lo demás- Me contesto tímidamente.

¿Estados Unidos? Sinceramente no se me hubiese ocurrido nunca viajar allí, y eso era lo que me motivaba a ir.

Le agradecí a la chica, y me retire luego de que me dijera donde se encontraba el aeropuerto.

Como este se encontraba cerca fue caminando, despidiéndome de Londres e imaginando mi nueva vida en Estados Unidos.

* * *

Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo. Se que es bastante largo y tal vez algo tedioso, pero era necesario. Lamento la tardanza en hacerlo, pero mi computadora no anda bien y mientras lo escribía se me borro tres veces.

En el próximo Bella va a llegar a Forks y se encontrara con los Cullen.

Les agradezco por sus comentarios a: **miadharu28**, **Guest**, **marieisahale**, **mari. read** **.san** (perdón por poner tu nombre de forma separada, fanfiction sino lo borra) y a **soledcullen. **También les doy gracias a los que leen la historia de forma anónima.

Un saludo.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

El avión acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Coquetee con el encargado de migraciones y me dejo pasar tranquilamente y sin hacerme esperar, eso si, tuve que soportar sus estúpidos halagos y sus proposiciones para nada indirectas.

En cuanto termine ese trámite, salí técnicamente corriendo de ese lugar.

Con mi pequeño bolso en mano pase las puertas de vidrio del aeropuerto y me enfrente a Seattle. Por suerte estaba nublado y pude salir sin mi capa.

Di mi primer respiro desde que abandone Londres, y puedo decir que no me agrado mucho. El olor de los humanos no era tan concentrado como en el avión pero igualmente no me gusto; además el olor de los autos sumado al de una típica ciudad, era demasiado para mi sensible olfato.

Salí caminando sin saber muy bien que hacer. Vi varios autos amarillos y me acerque a uno.

-¿Usted transporta personas?- Le pregunte al hombre que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de uno.

El me miro con cara de "¿Y tu que crees?". Me tuve que controlar para no matarlo.

-Si, lo hago. Soy un taxista, es mi trabajo- Me contesto de mala gana.

"_Maldito humano maleducado"_

Puse todo mi empeño y me controle. No iba a armar una escena de asesinato en medio de la calle y a plena luz del día, aunque si podía llevarlo un poco mas lejos y entonces…

"_No puedes hacer eso, Isabella. Recuerda que el mundo pertenece a los humanos, y debes acostumbrarte a ellos"_ La vocecita había regresado, y creo que es bipolar.

"_¿Por qué me dices bipolar? ¡Yo no soy bipolar!"_ Grito en mi cabeza.

Si, lo eres. Antes me decías que matase a todo humano que me cruzase y ahora me dices que debo acostumbrarme a ellos.

_"Yo no soy bipolar, yo solo soy…Mmm…¿versátil?"_

Si, claro. Solo eres versátil...

-Entonces va a querer que la lleve a algún lado ¿si o no?- La irritante voz del chófer me devolvió a la realidad.

Lo mire a los ojos y vi el miedo asomarse en ellos. Dio un paso atrás.

-Si, lleveme a un lugar donde vendan automóviles y a una inmobiliaria- Dije mientras abría la puerta del auto.

Vi sus vacilantes pasos acercándose al lado del conductor.

-¡Apúrese, no quiero esperar todo el día!- Se apuro y se sentó frente al volante.

-La llevare a una concesionaria que se encuentra al lado de una inmobiliaria, ¿Le parece bien?- Mi mirada debió haberle dado la respuesta que buscaba porque trago audiblemente y arranco pisando fuertemente el acelerador.

Me reí internamente, el auto iba tan rápido como su corazón.

.

.

.

Ya tenia un coche propio. Era un Peugeot RCZ negro. No era lo mas lujoso, pero me gustaba.

No había tardado mucho en la compra. Luego de que el taxista, que estoy segura se había llevado varias multas por exceso de velocidad, me había dejado en la concesionaria, el vendedor me había atendido rápidamente y supo hacer su trabajo correctamente sin babosear mis zapatos.

Como aun no tenia una casa definitiva y el auto no se encontraba aquí, asi que había arreglado que lo pasaría a buscar en dos días.

Antes no estaba bien visto que una mujer manejara un automóvil, pero eso no me importo cuando le pedí a Thomas que me enseñara a conducir. Recuerdo que me había costado, pero finalmente había logrado que me enseñara.

Fui al pequeño negocio de bienes raíces que se encontraba al lado. La ventana de vidrio tenia en exposición carteles de casas en la ciudad, pero yo no quería algo céntrico, yo quería algo que me hiciera sentir libre y lejos de los humanos.

Abrí la puerta de madera del local y una campanilla anuncio mi llegada. La mirada de una humana que se encontraba en un escritorio blanco me observo y una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita. Soy Celine, por favor pase por aquí- Su voz era chillona y desagradable, mi agudizada audición prácticamente me rogó que me alejara de ella.

Me acerque ignorando los pensamientos de alejarme de ella.

-Buenas tardes, soy nueva en la ciudad y quisiera comprar una casa que este amueblada- Le dije mientras me sentaba en una silla negra que enfrentaba a su escritorio.

La vendedora tomo una pila de papeles que se encontraban a su lado, y me los paso.

Yo los fui viendo, pero todos eran en la ciudad, yo no quería eso.

-Como vera, bienes raíces "Sloudy" solo selecciona las mejores casas de Washington...- Antes de tener que seguir escuchando su horrible voz innecesariamente la corté.

-No quiero una casa en la ciudad, mas bien quiero una que me mantenga alejada del contacto humano y en lo posible cerca del bosque. Tampoco deseo una casa pequeña, puedo pagar lo que sea- Mi voz no fue agresiva pero mostré mi irritación.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas y su voz salio un poco estrangulada cuando volvió a hablar.

-Claro, Señorita, ahora mismo busco una casa que se adapte a sus expectativas-.

La humana abrió un cajón y agarró una pila pequeña de folletos. Su temblorosa mano me los paso con cuidado.

-Creo que estas casas podrían gustarle-.

Fui mirando las opciones, pero ninguna me gustaba.

Estaba a punto de soltar los papeles y almorzarme a la humana por haberme echo escuchar su voz y encima no darme la casa que quería, cuando la encontré.

_"Es perfecta, Isabella"_ Dijo la vocecita.

-Me gusta esta- Dije pasandole el folleto a la vendedora.

Sus ojos me vieron con una sorpresa que rápidamente oculto.

-Esta casa esta en venta hace bastante, ya que ademas de que el precio es muy elevado, esta demasiado alejada de todo y se encuentra en un pueblo en el que llueve casi los 365 días del año- Mas perfecta imposible.

Ella empezó a teclear algo en su computadora.

Yo conocía muy bien ese aparato, en la central siempre que me hacían prueba ingresaban los datos en una de esas cosas. Bueno, eso fue hasta que descubrí que podía manejar la energía e hice que todos los aparatos eléctricos explotaran. Después de la pequeña demostración de poder restringieron mi contacto con objetos electrónicos.

La mujer aparto sus manos del teclado y me leyó las características del lugar que había elegido.

-Este lugar consta de tres pisos incluyendo una terraza techada de cristal, y tiene un garage con espacio para seis autos, un gran comedor, una cocina, un estudio con una biblioteca, un recibidor, un living, un baños de visita, cuatro habitaciones con baño y vestidor privado para cada una de ellas y un cuarto de juegos. Debo decirle que se encuentra amueblada, las cuantas de luz, gas y agua se encuentran al día, y esta en excelente estado de conservación- Me comento mientras lo leía de la computadora.

-La quiero ahora mismo- Dije sin dudar.

-Entiendo, pero debo armar los papeles de traspaso y la forma de pago-.

Pensé por un momento y decidí que seria una buena oportunidad para comprar mi nueva ropa y todo lo que me gustara.

-Esta bien, ¿Tiene camionetas de mudanza?- Le pregunte.

Ella asintió.

-Deme una, iré a comprar cosas a algún centro comercial y cuando vuelva firmare los papeles-.

-Me parece una buena idea, Señorita...- Dijo sin saber mi nombre.

-Soy Isabella Salvatore- Conteste.

-¿Le molestaría dejarme su nombre completo y su número de documento? Así cuando usted vuelva solo tendrá que firmar los papeles-.

La mujer me paso un papel y una lapicera y yo le escribí los datos de memoria aunque solo los había leído cuando Jenks me los había dado. Agradecía tener memoria fotográfica, era lo mejor.

Después de eso, llamo por el teléfono que se encontraba a su lado y en menos de veinte minutos me encontraba dentro del centro comercial.

El hombre de la camioneta, era un humano de unos 45 años y era un pesado. Esta vez no me molesto, ya que lo utilizaría para que llevara mis compras.

Todos los negocios me rodeaban y en las vidrieras podía ver ropa que en mi época hubiera sido de los más escandalosa.

No sabia cuales eran las mejores marcas asi que entre en todas y de cada una salia con por lo menos diez bolsas, que obviamente se las daba al humano. Cuando ya no puede verle la cara por la cantidad de compras que cargaba lo deje ir a llevar las cosas a la camioneta por novena vez.

Yo solo me quede con cuatro bolsas de un local de Valentino, y con dos de un lugar donde vendían aparatos electrónicos y donde compre una computadora portátil color negro y un teléfono celular táctil. Si he de ser sincera me abrumo un poco cuando entre allí y tuve que pedirle a una humana que me aconsejara.

Ya no había mucho más que me gustara y estaba segura que a mi cuenta bancaria ya le faltarían unos cien mil dolares por lo menos.

Me iba a ir cuando pase por una joyería y vi un hermoso collar con una cadenita de platino y plata y como adorno un precioso zafiro.

_"Ya podemos irnos despidiendo de otros cien mil dolares, querida"_. Mi vocecita tenia razón. Adiós, dinero. Hola, bonito collar.

.

.

.

Estaba de nuevo en la inmobiliaria, mientras la vendedora pasaba mi tarjeta de débito y yo firmaba los papeles.

-Bueno, Señorita Salvatore, ya esta todo listo. Es la nueva dueña de la casa, fue un gusto ayudarla- Dijo estirando su mano. ¿Realmente creía que quería tocarla?

-Gracias por su ayuda. Adiós- Dije despidiéndome mientras tomaba la escritura y las llaves de la casa.

Salí del lugar y me volví a subir a la camioneta. Le entregue al conductor un pequeño mapa de como llegar al lugar, y partimos.

Luego de cuatro malditas horas en las que el humano no dejaba de coquetearme descaradamente llegamos.

Me baje y observe la fachada. Los dos pisos se encontraban pintados de blanco, y el cristal de la terraza casi ni se notaba. Abrí la puerta y le ordene al hombre de mudanzas que dejara todo en la entrada que estaba gobernada por una lampara de araña gigante echa con cristales, mientras yo miraba la casa.

Todo era perfecto. Los muebles y la decoración estaba bastante ambientada al siglo XIX, pero aun asi tenia los toques modernos y de tecnología.

Para mi habitación elegí la mas grande que se encontraba en el segundo piso, esta tenia un ventanal que daba al bosque, estaba pintada de blanco y en la decoración era bastante parecida a la que tenia en el castillos.

_"¿Es que acaso eres masoquista? Debes tratar de dejar el pasado atrás, empieza una nueva vida. Eso es lo que ellos hubiesen querido para ti"_.

No es fácil olvidar todo.

_"Ya lo se"_

Bueno, igualmente me quiero quedar en este cuarto.

_"Has lo que quieras"_

Observe que del lado contrario al ventanal había dos puertas y abrí la primera. Era el baño, y tenia un sector de ducha, una bañera con hidromasajes y lo demás era lo usual.

Salí de ahí y entre en la otra puerta. Esta era el vestidor, en el cual estaba segura que entraría por lo menos dos locales de ropa enteros. Este estaba pintado de un rosa muy suave que podría confundirse con blanco. Tenia un espejo de cuerpo entero adornado con lo que parecía ser un marco de plata. Sinceramente no podía imaginar porque el dueño anterior de la casa había dejado algo asi, debía valer mucho.

-Señorita Salvatore, ya he bajado todas sus bolsas- Escuche la voz del humano que venia desde planta baja.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y me pare a unos pasos de el.

-Ya he pagado sus servicios con la tarjeta en la inmobiliaria, puede retirarse- Dije.

-Si, Celine me lo ha dicho. Pero yo estaba pensando que, tal vez, podríamos vernos nuevamente- Dijo sugestivamente.

Si, claro el día que tenga hambre te llamo y nos volvemos a ver. Humano idiota.

-No, gracias, acabo de salir de una relación y no quiero empezar otra- Estaba tratando de ser amable ya que el había cargado mis bolsas, pero me lo hacia difícil.

No parecía querer rendirse, asi que no se fue.

-No, te preocupes por eso, yo puedo hacerte olvidar eso- Me contesto mientras se acercaba.

Listo, paciencia terminada.

-Vete ahora- Mi voz se volvió un susurro y sus ojos se desenfocaron. Como un autómata salio caminando. Escuche el ruido de su auto marchándose y lo libere del control.

Cerré la puerta de mi nueva casa, y solté un suspiro. Todas las bolsas estaban en el recibidor, asi que las junte con la telequinesis, visualice el vestidor y me teletransporté junto con ellas.

Acomode todo con el movimiento de mi mano y me acosté en la cama. Esta era mullida y cómoda, pero aun asi yo estaba acostumbrada al ataúd.

Gire mi cabeza hacia el ventanal cerrado. Yo no podía sentir el frió, pero imaginaba que lo hacia por las nubes que cubrían todo el cielo.

Vi el bosque y tuve las incontrolables ganas de correr.

Me levante, abrí el ventanal y salte. Caí perfectamente de pie, y mi vestido apenas se levanto.

Contemple los altos arboles que me rodeaban y sin posponerlo más empece a correr.

El viento hacia ondear mi cabello castaño y me sentí feliz de volver a tener esa sensación tan tranquilizadora.

No se por cuanto tiempo corrí, pero me detuve abruptamente cuando mi instinto me dijo que no estaba sola.

Me quede estática mientras escuchaba cinco pares de pisadas distintas. Por la velocidad a la que iban sabia que no eran humanos.

Cinco personas aparecieron frente a mi. Su piel blanca, sus finos rasgos y el inexistente sonido de su corazón los delataba. Vampiros.

Mi escudo físico me cubrió y me prepare para cualquier ataque.

_"Solo a ti te puede pasar esto, Isabella. Llegaste hace tan solo una hora y ya te encuentras con cinco vampiros. Sinceramente no envidio tu suerte". _Sin duda alguna concordaba con la vocecita.

* * *

Estoy segura que quieren matarme por estar desaparecida por tanto tiempo, realmente lo siento pero no tenia ni idea de como escribir el capitulo.

Les agradezco por sus comentarios a: **maleja twihard**, **Srita. Horan**, **Kriss21**, **marieisahale**, **Katsa C. P Mellark E. Po**, **alex. black. 07 **(perdón por escribir tu nombre de forma separada), **Guest**, **mari. read. san** (a ti también te pido perdón por escribir mal el nombre), **fun. 15**, **patty**, **Nora**, **Gretchen CullenMasen**, **miadharu28** y a **isladeldrama23**.

También les agradezco a los que siguen la historia de forma anónima.

Un saludo a todos.


End file.
